


Tales of a Journey

by SplatteredArtist



Category: D.Gray-man, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplatteredArtist/pseuds/SplatteredArtist
Summary: Tales of a Journey was originally a forum-based thread between myself and a longtime friend of mine when we came across a dead Kingdom Hearts thread on Quizilla.com back in 2007. We continued to write and kept going until roughly 2012~13.Originally, I started a webcomic using our roleplay sessions and barely got 3 chapters in before I had to call it quits due to personal responsibilities.It eventually was getting rebooted back in 2011 by me so if the webcomic flopped on Deviantart (Which totally did), it could be remembered in a different context. At least more manageable. The first three chapters have plenty of spelling errors made by two teenagers going through high school. Good lord...





	1. A Boy in the Darkness

??? woke up to darkness, and silence, lost. He just rubbed the back of his dusty blonde, spiky hair. He looked around confused on how he was sitting in darkness. And he was a bit scared.

"Wh-where am I?" 

"My My, you seem lost! Need some help?" A black-haired girl that looked like a child around the age of 12 looked at the boy sitting on the ground as she came out from the darkness around him.

"Y-yes please....... where Am I? Who am I?" The boy said a bit scared of the girl coming out of the darkness. 

The girl looked around and giggled, "Hee, we're actually in your dreams an' mind right now. You seemed to be unconscious when I found you!" She frowned a bit before slightly extending her hand out to him, "I don't know who you are, but maybe I can help you, eh?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled himself up saying, "Thanks, I'd like that."

She smiles and laughed clapping her hands together, "I hope we find your name soon or I won't know what to call you!"

"I hope so too..." The boy said to himself as a thought just occurred to him - what was his name? He tried to think about it but nothing came to his mind.

She smiled and nodded as she turned around. She put her fingers to her lips and whistled. As of that moment, a black and red checkered double-door in the shape of a heart appeared in front of them. "If we use this, we'll be able to get back to our bodies and wake up!" She said walking over and grabbed the handle looking back at him smiling.

"Wait, we're outside of our bodies as our now? Then how did you get here?" He asked confused about what this girl was doing and if he should trust her or not. "I rather not talk about how that happened. My friend was looking over us while I came in here and tried to find you." The girl said with a gloomy look on her face from her last statement.

"Well, I guess that's a good thing..."

He walked forward and took the other handle, then nodded.

She smiled a little nodding back as she opened one of the doors she had her hand on. As they opened the doors, a bright white light came from inside it. She winced covering her eyes as she looked over at him.

The light enveloped the two of them, pulling the two through the doors.

The girl winced slightly opening her eyes. She blinks and yawned as she sat up hitting her head against someone else's head. "Itta!!" She winced as she fell back rubbing her forehead.

The blonde-haired boy awoke with a start. He felt a thought cross his mind as he was coming to as well.

"A..... ki...... ra...."

She blinks and sits up looking over at the boy not catching what he said, "Huh?"

"It.... just went through my head...... Akira...." The boy said again for his black-haired savior, who had saved him from... his own subconsciousness.

"Akira, Akira... Hm, sounds like a name!" She smiled as she jumped up and fell back down. "Possibly yours?" She looks over at him.

"I guess....." Akira sighed. He wasn't really sure at the point of what was even going on that he just went along with it.

The girl smiled and sighs while she was looking around, "I wonder where she....? Oh, by the way.. I'm Sc-" She stopped as an umbrella hit her head. "Itta!! I keep getting hurt!" She whined rubbing her head. "Well, watch where you fall asleep then!" Another voice barked frm behind the black-haired girl. A girl stepped to the side to reveal who she was.

She had purple spiky hair and yellow eyes wearing a school uniform. "R-Rhode...." The girl holding the umbrella smirked and hit her head again. "Stop it!!" She whined as Rhode giggled. "You dropped this." Rhode looked at Akira with a cold glare as she tossed the umbrella over to him.

"Wha- Thanks..." Akira was taken by surprise by the girl as she gave him an umbrella.

Rhode flashed a smile as a blue fog-like aura surrounded her, "No problem!" She disappeared as a purple katana fell and struck into the dirt. "That hurt.." The girl sweatdropped as she pulled the katana onto her shoulder. She smiled happily, "I'm Audri Scarlett by the way.."

"Nice to meet you Miss Scarlett..." Akira said still confused on how the girl named Rhode turned into a katana like that.

She smiled as she sat back down, "Same here Akira! So, what are you doing here in the first place?"

"I don't know... I didn't even know my name up until a minute ago." Akira said a little embarrassed that he didn't even a simple fact like his name.

Audri sighs and nods frowning as she tilted her head to the side, "That's true.. Hm, well... Then again, it's becoming common for people to pop out from nowhere these days, so i'm not one to judge you!" She smiled crossing her arms over her katana.

Akira just looked at the girl curiously before commenting, "You sure are an interesting girl..."

She blushes slightly and giggles, "Thanks! Hm, I wonder why you ended up appearing here in the first place..."

"I do too..... but then and again, I want to know everything about myself, don't I?" Akira asked the girl not sure what to do first.

"Well, I guess.." Audri shrugged looking around clueless. "To tell you the truth Akira, I have no idea where we are. I ended up kinda lost here myself! Well, and then you fell on top of me out of nowhere when Rhode and me were walking around.." She sweatdropped laughing a bit.

"Well... sorry to inconvenience you." Akira said grumbling a little guilty that he could of actually hurt Audri from falling from wherever he last was.

She blushed and giggles, "Oh... it's alright Akira! It just happened unexpectically is all.."

"Well... I suppose we should check this place out......" Akira said as he finally got up from the ground holding onto the umbrella Rhode tossed to him.

She sighed and nodded a little before standing up, "Yeah, I think that's the only way we'll find more things about this place.. and maybe more about yourself too."

Akira smiled a little before turning down the alleyway, "Yeah.... shall we-"

He was cut off by the appearance of several small bug-like creatures, as dark as the shadows they tread upon.

"Wha-what are THOSE?"

Audri sighs as she held her katana out, "I'll explain everything once we get rid of these guys! Oh, and one thing - careful that they don't steal your heart out from ya!" She smiled swinging at one of the creatures that lunged at her.

One of them lunged at Akira and he opened the umbrella, smacking it in it's face.

She smiled and laughed as she hit a couple more up in the air. "That was nice!" She giggled looking over at him and his umbrella.

Using both of his hands, he spun the umbrella fast and put it on the ground, so it looked like an upside-down spinning top, bashing heartless as it went in a loop.

Audri cheered as she flipped her katana holding the blade and swinging at the heartless at Akira's umbrella.

The umbrella swiveled back into his hands as most of the heartless retreated.

"Well.... that was interesting."

"Well, it's a little weird since they keep appearing a lot more these day in larger packs than this group we just encountered." She frowns leaning forward on her katana as she smiled, "Good thing we were lucky this time!"

Akira just looked over at Audri in slight confusion. "Lucky? Why? These things are strange..."

She sighed as she looked up at the grey clouds which were starting to cover up most of the sky, "Those things are called heartless. They're supposed to be creatures that are born from the darkness in people's hearts and kills other humans and creatures for more hearts. More hearts taken means more heartless lurking around and grow into more dangerous heartless."

"I'm only saying that we're lucky for now since they mostly join in larger packs and work together sometimes to take down their prey. They will do whatever they need to in order to steal that heart.." She looked over at him with a watery look in her eyes as she smiled rubbing her face with her sleeves.

"Sounds delightful..." Akira muttered sarcastically.

She sighs and shrugs, "There's too many things happening at once these days that it's hard to catch up on new enemies an' all that other crap everyone somehow pulls off...."

"I think we should hurry before more of them show up..." Akira stated not wanting to hang around just in case more heartless ganged up on them this time.

"Yeah, i guess you're right.." Audri sighed holding her katana looking around annoyed.

A sudden question popped into his head as he glanced back at Audri. "So.... do you even know what this place is called?"

"Well, like I said earlier, I just got here too, so I have no clue if people even live here or not.." She muttered trying to think what was the last thing that she and Rhode had done before Akira knocked her out cold.

"Then... how did you get here?" Akira asked wondering how she even came to such a world in the first place.

"Um.... the last thing I remember before I ended up here was that someone pushing me through this weird black portal which had me land here.." She frowned crossing her arms trying to figure out what happened.

"So you don't remember much either?" Akira said feeling a bit nervous on how useless Audri was for information right now.

"Well, I do remember bits and peices but not much after that.. but I only remember that I came here looking for someone.." Audri said rocking her head side to side trying to remember what she was doing before.

"Y'know what'd be funny? If you had been lookng for me in the first place, and forgot." Akira said trying to make the light of things seem funny, mostly with the fact that Audri looked a bit frustrated about remembering whatever she was trying to remember.

"Hahah, that'd be a little weird. Actually.. it's a friend of mine which I lost in touch with a while back...... in which I can't remember who this person is!" Audri cried out as she turned to the wall next to her and hit her head on the wall in frustration.

Akira grimaced a little since he thought he heard her head crack, but seeing that the wall had a small crater with bits of rubbles stuck to Audri's forehead where she had hit her head on the wall, "Sounds painful."

"Yeah. It kinda does a little bit.." She sighed looking around grabbing his hand walking backwards a bit and then turned around swing the katana to her side, "Well, standing around here isn't going to do us any good, eh?"

"So true....." Akira just walked with her a little amazed that she came pull out a brighter attitude from her pocket just like that.

Audri giggled a bit and started yawning as she looked around, "Hope we find some place soon or I'll just start tearing the ground apart.."

"Now why would you-" He stopped when bright lights caught his eye.

A broken down neon sign read, "Traverse To......"

"Huh, that doesn't sound right... hey, look over here!" Audri let go of his hand and dropped her katana as she ran near the broken sign. She was then looking down at some rusty part which had broken off of it. She got on the other side of the sign facing him and lifted it up next to the neon sign which read, "...wn".

"Traverse Town? Sounds interesting.... like an in-between world for destinations." Akira said as he glanced over at Audri trying to be optimistic.

"Well then, I hope we do find a town somewhere around here.." She sighed dropping the broken piece which made a long 'bang' as it hit the floor. She sweatdropped quickly walking back over to pick up her katana from the ground.

"The name has a familiar ring..." Akira said as he his questionable thought was on the tip of his tongue.

"A little bit... While you're remembering, let's see if we can find Traverse Town and ask around!" Audri clapped her hands together looking over at Akira.

The only thing that Akira did was just stare at her.

And then Akira face-palmed. "I think this IS Traverse town..... but why isn't anyone around?"

"Well, out of guess and reasonin', there could of been something with enough power that had taken everything out and somehow swept everyone away??" Audri thought for a moment as she scanned around the area.

"How about that thing?" He said as he gestured to a gigantic purple armored heartless that appeared next to the fountain.

"Geeze, just when I thought heartless can't be any bigger than this.." Audri sweatdrops grabbing her katana out standing next to him.

But the heartless had already shifted. Its body flipped upside-down, and the hands switched with the feet.

"This CAN'T be good."

Audri looked at him and back at the heartless, "Ye-up. If it makes you feel better, I didn't see that coming."

Then, all at once, the heartless began to attack. The body began charging a beam from where the head used to be while the "Hands" flew around, attempting to hit the two.

Audri ducked barely as she struck a "Hand" into the other one away and sighs rubbing her head, "Geeze, this is going to be irritating.."

The beam shot at Akira, but he responded quickly enough and used his umbrella to block it.

"This thing is durable..." He muttered to himself before dodging another hand from attacking him.

Audri smiled as she grabbed one of the "Feet" and hit it back at the body with her katana, "Hah, seems like we'll have to beat it to the ground then!"

"I was talking about the umbrella...." He sighed looking over at Audri wondering why she was a nut.

Akira spun the umbrella in his hands like an axle does a wheel, and drove the edge into one of the "Feet" that strayed too close to him.

Audri sweatdrops and blushes slamming her sword into the "Body", "Well.. T-that too! Just out of akward question, why do you have an umbrella??"

"I don't know..... That girl handed it to me and said it was mine." Akira said remembering that Rhode almost hit him on the head with the umbrella when she tossed it to him.

"Hm, well Rhode had always been some wacky girl if she gave ya an umbrella. But it seems to suit you since you have a balanced style with it!" Audri said sighing a bit as she ran around the heartless hoping that it doesn't catch her.

"Yeah....I suppose it works." Akira sighed as he jabbed the point into the other "Foot".

"It's kinda funny in a way.." Audri muttered as she whacked the "Hand" back.

"How so?" Akira asked glancing over in Audri's direction.

"Cause a guy like you is using an umbrella for a weapon.." Audri said with a big smile on her face as she stabbed through its "Torso".

All the parts disappeared simultaneously when she stabbed it, and Akira could finally breathe easily.

"That was a little rough.."

Audri smiled and nodded walking over giving him a hand. "You alright?"

"Yeah..... just a little out of shape I guess..." Akira stated knowing that he felt rusty when he was fighting the heartless.

"Well, with all of these heartless coming around, we might get some practice out of it!" Audri smiled trying to optimistic before looking around.

"Maybe we sould look around for somewhere to stay for a while.." Rhode appeared frowning and standing on Audri's head as she sweatdropped, "Off now Rhode." Rhode laughed jumping off her head landing next to them.

"You are even stranger....." Akira said to Rhode wondering if he could trust her.

Rhode smiled and laughed, "Thank you?" Audri sweatdropped and frowns crossing her arms, "Why did you give Akira an umbrella as a weapon?"

"You might think I'm crazy but after you got knocked out cold, an umbrella fell from the sky hitting Aki's head, even though he was already knocked out.." She smiled eyeing the umbrella in Akira's grasp.

"Maybe that's why I feel like I have a headache...." Akira said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, possibly.." Audri frowned as Rhode giggled twirling around and waved, "Yo, over here! Let's find a place to stay for the night!" Audri sweatdrops and sighs, "No way i'm letting you stay like that.. you're changing back since i ain't sleeping with YOU around!"

"You two haven't exactly had a normal friendship, have you?"

"Not really.." Audri sweatdrops as Rhode skips around laughing.

Akira looked at them oddly before asking the two odd-ball girls. "So...... how do you know her?"

"Hmm, don't remember.." Audri frowned rubbing her head as Road smiles poking Akira's forehead, "I lost a bet to her in some battle we were having, her old weapon broke as she beat me, so i'm in her debt as her weapon now.."

"Ooooookaaayyy......." Akira just watched how the girls interacted with each other.

"Hey, you learn to live with a gambler like her.." Rhode giggled as Audri sweatdropped, "But didn't you set the bet Rhode?" "Not the point midget!" Audri just glared daggers at Rhode when the spiky-haired girl snickered.

"Can we just find somewhere? I'm tired..." Akira whined trying to distract the girls from ripping their hair out of their heads.

Rhode nodded as she smiled grabbing Audri's arm and Akira's hand as she started walking forward, "I saw this cheap hotel when you guys were walking around earlier. C'mon now!"

_She's quite strong..._

Akira sighed and pulled the umbrella onto his shoulder with his free hand as he was getting dragged along.

Rhode smiles as she stopped in front of the hotel letting go of them as she opened the door. Audri winced rubbing her arm and sighed as Rhode started calling around for someone.

"This room is blue.... so much blue...." Akira stated as he looked around the room almost blinded by the blue wallpaper.

"Hmm... Hold on a second.." Rhode skipped out of the room as Audri sat down in a chair. "All the other rooms are all red or all green." Rhode came back a while later, sitting on the floor smiling at her two companions.

Akira had only sat down in the corner just a moment before, just to rest his legs, but the moment he sat, he was asleep.

Audri smiled slightly and yawned curling up and fell asleep on the chair. Rhode looked at the two of them and grinned as she went into the other room closing the door behind her.


	2. Heartless Pancakes

~~The Next Day ~~

Akira awoke drowsily, barely taking in the room around him.

"How did I get here again......oh right.." He muttered glancing around the room seeing how the room is too blue.

"Morning Aki!" Rhode sat on the bed giggling as she held a pen in her hand.

"Huh? Why so loud....... isn't it still early?" Akira whined as he tried to sit up in the chair.

Rhode glanced over at him and sweatdropped, "Sorry, I just ate tons of candy a few minutes ago and drew with a sharpie on Audri's face. She got mad at me, so she's in the bathroom right now cleaning her face off.." Rhode said while she snickered and giggled looking over at Akira.

"Could you not speak so loud? I am still a bit tired...." He yawned as he rubbed the back of his neck trying to ignore the sore pain in his neck.

Rhode nodded and sighed, "Sorry dude." She slid off the bed leaving the pen behind and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. "Thank god, she's gone.." Audri muttered peeking out from the bathroom with smears of black ink all over her face. She looked over at Akira before shaking her head, "She got you too..."

"Great..... I should have seen this one coming." Akira groaned as he got up to his feet ready to face the day by getting back at Rhode, at the least.

Audri sighed going back in the bathroom and came back out with 2 washclothes handing one to him and used the other one to rub the rest of the marker off of her face. "She's a bundle of evil," She sighed sitting on the bed, "And you went out like a light when we got here too, so you became an easy target."

"Yeah... I guess that fight really took it out of me." Akira said as he grabbed the washcloth from Audri.

"Yeah.. I hate it when Rhode's like this in the morning.. She starts to calm down until I knock her out with something hard." Audri said with a grin on her face.

Akira took the washcloth and cleaned off his face.

"This is quite an interesting way to start the day." He stated as he handed the washcloth back to Audri.

Audri sighs and rubbed the back of her head, "I'm sorry that she did that. She always acts like this when we're around people.."

"It's understandable. I used to have a little brother.." Akira said as he sat back down on the edge of the bed looking down at the ground.

"She's sixteen years old, I might be younger but I'm more mature than her.." Audri sweatdropped as she rubbed her face with the washcloth.

Akira nodded before he stopped himself as he just thought upon what he just said, "Wait.... Did I just say..."

Audri blinks sitting up, "I think you did. Um, quick! Do you remember anything else about your family??"

"No.... that just occurred to me." Akira said as he tried to remember more facts, but nothing can to mind.

"Well, dang. It's a little strange that it just came to mind like that. Hm, I guess whenever something related to your past happens, then you mention it like it was nothing until you take notice. Huh, that's a little weird if you think about it," She frowned sitting next to him on the bed crossing her arms over her chest.

He just shrugged not sure what to say by this point, "I suppose so...."

"Yeah. It's a little strange, and I wonder why Rhode is taking so long..." Audri said as she poke Akira's cheek trying to push him over.

Akira just gave her a half-glare before responding to her concern, "Should I go check on her?"

Audri had a small smile on her face as she pulled her finger away from his cheek, "Yeah, I'll coming with you since I know that Rhode can be a bit stubborn at times."

"I can see that....." Akira muttered under his breath while he got up to his feet.

"Yeah, come on Akira! Let's go then!" She smiled getting off the bed grabbing ahold of his hand and running out the door into the hallway, "I'm also coming since the heartless could come around at any time as well.."

"Too true...." Akira said a bit worried on what could happen if Audri was left alone to defend for herself.

Audri smiled and nodded as she walked down the hallway holding his hand. She then saw a heartless fly out from the kitchen fidgeting around as 3 knives hit the wall, missing the heartless as it scurried towards them.

"Sounds like Rhodes has it figured out...." Akira muttered as he got his umbrella out to his side.

He stuck the heartless with the umbrella easily.

"Yeah, that's a little too weird.."

Audri said walking over to grab the knives from off the floor and opened the door. She sweatdropped seeing Rhode with her hand transformed into a whip while the heartless were.. cooking?!! "AHAHA, COOK FASTER SLAVES!!!" Rhode laughed as she snapped at them as they hissed but kept on cooking. Audri sweatdropped glancing back at Akira, "This is scary...."

"Should we be concerned?" Akira asked as he saw the scene in the kitchen.

"Who, about the heartless, or Rhode?" Audri looked at him trying not to laugh.

"Both. That the heartless are obeying her and that she is being a slave driver...." Akira stated as he didn't know what was more disturbing.

"Well, I guess that's pretty logical to be scared of. Wait, is this why my breakfasts always tasted like the sweat and tears of hard labor? Geeze, sometimes she always gave me breakfast as she laughed strangely." Audri said shuddering a little bit.

"Then I suppose we should just leave her to her doings?" Akira asked as he wearily glanced back into the kitchen.

"Well, i guess so.. Unless you want a sorrowful breakfast, and i feel bad for the heartless now." Audri said scratching the back of her neck.

"Not really. They are relentless little bugs that try to steal people's hearts..." Akira stated as he remembered of what little Audri told him about the heartless the day before.

"I know but it's kinda weird that they're obeying Rhode and they're all like harmless kitties. They might be evil bugs that steal hearts, but they remind me of the person that i'm trying to find. Something crazy like they control the heartless... Hn, my memories are hopeless!" Audri said with a smile on her face as she tapped a finger to her forehead.

A memory - No... A vision of his past appeared in his head. A green face, a black robe, and two horns of the devil upon her head.

Akira clutched his head in pain.

"Ma... Malificent...." He groaned as he leaned against Audri for support.

Audri blinked and held his shoulder concerned and dropped the knives as they spun across the floor. Rhode turned around to see that Audri and Akira were there.

"Aki, what's wrong??" She frowned looking at him concerned.

"Do-don't let your guard drop around those things.... I-I'll be fine...." Akira muttered to Audri glancing over her shoulder at the heartless looking in their direction.

"I... i won't.." She smiled slightly and sweatdropped hearing Rhode going back to whipping the heartless as a few screeched and a couple hissed at her.

_What was that..... devil I saw?_

Akira thought to himself as he sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"Rhode, now!!" Rhode blinks and heaved a sigh as she changed into twin swords while Audri caught her friend and started attacking the heartless. She then looked at the last one and grinned hugging it.

"I think i'll call you Bobert!!!" Audri grinned and then got this evil look, "Betray me and I'll make you suffer worse than your little friends... Got that??"

Akira just looked at Audri confused and dumbfounded, "That is disturbing......"

Rhode changes back and sweatdrops leaning on the wall next to him, "I'm not suprised. I think the breakfast made by the heartless has corrupted her mind a tiny bit.." Audri laughed as she hugged the heartless that looked like he wanted to commit suicide.

"Are you sure insanity isn't a disease?" He said a bit worried that Audri would just go crazy at any moment.

"Well, not in her case, this is Audri we're talking about.. She uses me to talk to heartless and ask them on what's new. Damn it, i'm not a personal translator!!"

Rhode barked as Audri turned around and tossed the heartless at her, "Yes you are!!" "Tch, stupid runt," Rhode growled as she caught the heartless.

"Should I be concerned for both of your mental health?" Akira asked as he inched away slowly from Rhode as she fumed up.

"Only Audri's mental health when she gets drunk. I'm perfectly normal and since I lived in an area with tons of heartless, I've grown fond and learned some language from them.." Rhode smiled as she made some strange noises as the heartless' antennas twitched.

"And.... what did you say to them?" Akira said still confused on what the hell Rhode was doing.

"Asking who's in charge of controlling the heartless. Since Audri forgot what we're doing, I'm the only one who remembers everything. Well, on some things that is," Rhode said sweatdropping a bit while Audri sat down on the ground.

Rhode frowned as the heartless started making hand movements and twitched slightly as she shruged and started making hissing noises. "Rhode's a little scary sometimes..." Audri said looking up at them with an exhausted look on her face.

Akira smiled faintly as he looked at the heartless, "I guess that's the best idea..."

"Hold on a second!" Rhode blinks and frowns as she held a finger to her tongue. She then shoved her hand down the heartless' throat she she moved around and the heartless started figiting and twitched slightly. "Almost... almost... got it!" Rhode grinned pulling back as the heartless coughed and growled, "What was that fo-... I can talk?!!"

"Wait.... those things have mouths?" Akira asked a bit stunned by Rhode's actions in making the heartless talk.

"Yeah, it's hard to tell since they're all black but if you see in some different lighting, then you see this strange greyish blue squiggle line as their mouth!" Rhode giggled as they sweatdropped. "Um... what i was sayin' before then..?" The heartless sweatdropped as Rhode nodded, "Something about who was in charge.."

"Oooookaaay.... This is probably the strangest thing I have ever seen." Akira stated as he looked at the heartless.

"Yup!" Audri giggled a little bit as the heartless glared at them.

"Like I was saying before, the heartless are being controlled by two people. This one lady named Malificent. And the other one.... is some girl that doesn't seem to smell human," The heartless spoke as Rhode held it in her arms.

Akira looked at the heartless in a nervous look on his face, "Malificent? She really is back, isn't she? I thought she was rid of for sure..."

"Well, none of us heartless are really sure. She's in hiding but still giving out small orders every once in a while.. But we were mostly controlled by another force at the time..." "Organization XIII..." Audri mumbled under her breath quietly as the heartless noticed and nodded.

"But I thought it was destroyed!!" Akira whined a little while Rhode and Audri looked at him curiously.

The heartless shruged, "We still get orders from somewhere though.." "Nothing makes any amount of sense! Rhode, I know I can trust you enough but... Do you remember anything about the Organization or anything recent about them??" Audri said glancing back at Rhode.

"Hm, not much now that I think about it. I know that they died not so long ago though," Rhode sighed crossing her arms holding the heartless close to her.

"So..... now what?" Akira said as he swung his umbrella to his side.

"No idea.." They sweatdropped as Audri grabbed the heartless and grinned evily.

Akira was about to walk away before a thought struck him, "Waitaminute......... what did I just say?"

Rhode looked at him before responding, "That you thought that Organization XIII and Malificent were both gone and destroyed..." "You remembered again!!" Audri laughed as the heartless sweatdropped.

Akira crossed his arms before cocking his head to the side, "Well there's something else as well..... I think that I was against them in some way."

"Like um... enemies against what they did I suppose?" Audri asked curiously while Rhode tossed the heartless into the air.

Akira looked over at the black-haired girl sighing, "I guess..... What did they do again?"

"Um... I think Malificent was trying to take over the worlds with the heartless, and Organization XIII collected the hearts of the people that the heartless attacked so they can have hearts and become whole themselves," Rhode said while poking the heartless' head after she caught it.

"Wow.... that's harsh." Akira said while Rhode shrugged, "Well, what can they do? Nobodies are hopeless.." Audri sighed as Rhode nibbled on the heartless' antennas.

"Are they? Or is it their longing for a heart?" Akira said wondering if Rhode or Audri would have an answer to quite a problematic question.

"Both. They manipulate everything they can to get a heart, mostly they betray and such with so much deceiving since it's hard to tell with a straight emotionaless face.." Audri said as she walked past Akira and leaned against the wall.

Rhode sighed as she finally stabbed the heartless making it dissapear, "And some of the Nobodies just keep on following under command for a kind of self-pity towards them.."

"Ah..... so how are we to get about to other worlds? By gummi?" Akira asked while Audri looked at him oddly.

"Most likely unless you belong with the 'side of darkness' and know how to make a portal.. I just hope we can find one around here even though there's no one around." Rhode blinks while Audri sweatdrops, "Either you just remembered about gummi ships or i'm going crazy..."

"I suggest we head through the giant set of doors that was just out of the hotel." Akira said as he started to make his way for the exit.

"Um.... sure, why not?" Audri caught Rhode as she transformed back into a katana and followed after Akira.

"I think we might find someone in the First District.." Akira mentioned outloud as he glanced down at her.

"Ok, wait, are you remembering some more facts about this town now??" Audri frowned as she stood right next to him.

"A bit..... 3 Districts..." Akira mumbled a bit as he opened the door.

"Well, i guess it's good when you remember an' all so we know our way around Traverse Town..." Audri said crossing her arms as she followed after him.

"Yeah.... Actually, there is a gummi store somewhere." Akira said as he glanced out of the doorway hoping that there were no heartless nearby.

"Hm, alright then! Are you going to lead the way or are we going to just walk around 'til we find it?" She smiled looking up at him appearing by his side.

He rolled his eyes and took her hands, leading them out of the hotel, and out onto the sidewalk overlooking the fountain plaza.

"Pre-tty lights!" Audri sighed as she looked around and smiled looking up at the stars. Rhode sighs shaking her head as she transformed back to a human, "You never change, you little brat.."

"Now now children, play nice!" Akira joked as he led them to the giant door he mentioned going through earlier.

"Alright Aki," Audri and Rhode sighed and look away from each other annoyed.

Akira attempted to open the door, but it was locked.

"What the....."

Rhode blinks and sighs walking over to a key hole in the wall next to the door.

"Oy, Ki-Ra! Looks like you need a key or something to open this door!" Rhode kicked the wall as Audri sighs and shook her head. "Troublesome, does this mean we have to find another way....?"

"Well..... why don't we find a way to climb it. I mean, if we do this right, we can get on the rooftops." Akira said as he pointed to the top of the giant door.

"That could work, hm..." Rhode appeared behind Audri and grinned, "What, afraid of heights, are we?" 

"Ignoring you Rhode... I think I got an idea. Can you transform into a giant key Rhode?" "Huh, Why Au-dri?" Rhode looked at the girl curiously while Audri smirked a little bit.

"If any of you fall, I'll throw the umbrella at you..." Akira said as he was pretty much talking to himself now before noticing what Audri and Rhode were doing now.

"Just turn into a key." "What?! Ugh, fine Audri. just give me a second..." Rhode closed her eyes as she transformed into a key. Audri smiled as she lifted up Road and winces trying to get it slide into the keyhole.

"What do you eat, cement?!!" "Shut up or I'm making you climb!!" Rhode barked (still transformed as a key) as she was pushed into the keyhole.

"You two are hysterical..." Akira laughed before a click was heard.

Audri sighed in relief as she pulled on Rhode's key handle and sweatdropped, "I think she's stuck Akira. I can't... pull... her... out." " **WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M STUCK?!** " Rhode snapped freaking out.

"Hey... cant you transform into somethig smaller so you won't be stuck?" Akira suggested as he leaned on his umbrella.

"Well, i can try...." Rhode sighed as she transformed into a a small turtle.

Audri sweatdrops picking up the turtle and put it on the floor. "Ok, you can change back now.." Rhode sighed popping back into her original form as her purple hair was a slightly messy as she glared at Audri who was off whistling innocently.

"That's interesting.... I never knew you could transform into animals." Akira looked over at Rhode surprised of his new discovery.

"Meh, I can pretty much transform into anything as long as I put my mind to it. I just find it annoying to transform into animals ever once in a while since Audri was always fighting and i am used to turn into weapons.."

"Ah. Shall we proceed?" Akira asked as he put his hand on the door.

Rhode nodded as she walked over to the door. Audri sweatdrops backing up just as Rhode kicked the door open.

"Must you always be destructive??" "Yep!!" Rhode said in a cheerful manner.

The door opened to reveal an alleyway-ish sort of place with a counter, with a moogle behind it.

Audri smiled grabbing Akira's hand and walking around. Rhode sighs looking around, "Are you sure we're in there right place, A-ki?"

"Yeah.... I think that thing is the gummi seller.." Akira said as he pointed over at the moogle.

"I dunno... it doesn't look like it could talk.." Rhode said shaking her head while Audri shrugged.

"Welcome, kupo. Need some gummi parts, kupo?" The moogle said as they approached it.

"......"

"Hah, it proved you wrong Rhode." Audri giggles while Rhode glared back at her.

The pop-pom on its head was mezmerizing, but Akira overcame that and asked for a list of parts.

Rhode blinked looking at the moogle oddly while Audri frowned crossing her arms.

"Um, excuse me? Is there a weapon shop in town by any chance?" The black-haired girl asked the moogle at the counter.

"Yes. That building next to the cafe, kupo." He said pointing out the building for Audri.

"Ok, thanks!" Audri smiled as Rhode frowned, "Why are you askin' Aud-ri?"

"Because Rhode, if we're going to be traveling around, then what is going to happen to me if we get separated Rhode? And it's not good to be weaponless with the heartless around an' such.." Audri said shuddering a bit at the thought of being surrounded by heartless.

"Then you might want to hurry, 'cause its closing time for them in 5 minutes, kupo." The moogle said as he overheard the girls' conversation.

"What?! 'Kira, meet me at the cafe after you guys are done!" Audri shouted as she made a run for the shop. Rhode sweatdrops and shakes her head.

"Y'know, kupo, there is a synthesis shop right there." He said as he pointed in the direction of the door with a green neon sign.

"Why am I traveling with her..." Rhode sighs shaking her head muttering to herself and looking at the moogle, "Can I touch your pom-pom??"

The moogle looked at her before glancing at her, "No. No you can't, kupo."

"Awww... huh?"

Rhode looked up and jumped back as she saw Audri was sitting on the roof above the moogle.

"Do you humes even know how to fly a gummi?" The moogled asked them curiously.

"Huh? Oh, just a little bit."

Audri looked down and smiled jumping off the roof landing on Rhode's shoulders, "I don't think I do.."

"I suppose you need a navigator, kupo..... The name's Montblanc."

The moogle hopped up on top of the counter.

"Now if you will come this way, I can make the proper arrangements for your travel."

Rhode and Audri looked over at each other and sighed. Audri looks over at Akira and shrugged, "Alright then."

_~~ Several Hours Later ~~_

"You humes are lucky, kupo. I managed to get us a high-level ship."

"Well, I don't know what to say. I'm impressed." Akira said as he looked around.

"Yeah, same here!" Rhode said as she crossed her arms with Audri sitting on Rhode's shoulders.

"Audri... why are you sitting on Rhode's shoulders?" Akira asked quizically looking up at her.

"Cause... I like high places! I'd sit on your shoulders but I'd think you'd get mad at me.. and Rhode is very tolerable of me!" She said with a smile as she ruffled her hands on Rhode's spiky hair.

"You two are the strangest people I've ever known, kupo."

"Shall we depart?" Akira said as he glanced at the girls waiting for their response.

Rhode nodded as she took Audri off her shoulders. Audri smiles and cheered, "We're ready!"

"Then we're off, kupo!"


	3. The Very First Stop

~~ One hour later ~~

They were aboard their ship, Strahl.

"Don't press anything, kupo."

Rhode and Audri sigh as they sat down, "We won't..."

And almost as if he could read their thoughts, he blurted, "And don't touch the pompom!"

Akira laughed at the thought.

Rhode sweatdropped as Audri giggled a little. "So, did you ever go to the weapons shop?" "No-pe!"

Akira looked at Audri confused, "And just why didn't yo-"

An explosion rocked the ship.

"Oh no, kupo!!!! A dreadnought!!!"

Rhode sweatdropped as Audri sighed, "Oh geeze, not again.."

Akira was going to say something but he then felt terribly ill........

*A few days before*

"Looks like I'm going to get shot out of the sky...."

Audri blinks as Rhode helps Montblanc out with gun fire. "Aki....ra?" She said quietly as she sighed calmly.

"I-I'll be fine..." Akira stated as he looked over at Audri with a small smile on his face.

"We have two options, kupo - Run away, or head into the heart of that thing and destroy it." Monteblanc stated as he glanced over at Rhode who was standing next to him at the control panel.

Audri let out a sigh of relief and nodded as Rhode looked over at the others, and then back at Montblanc.

"It's better if we try to run away, but if it's starts comin' after us, then we'll have to shoot it down.." Rhode said wondering if this ship would even take the hits.

"Good choice. We can only hope some Heartless gummis attack these Nobody ships.."

"Yeah, let's just quickly get out of here before we take any more damage!" Rhode said frantically shaking the moogle's chair.

"R-right, kupo! I hope Hurdy got that warp gummi in, kupo!"

Montblanc began pushing buttons at a furious pace.

Rhode nodded and blinks noticing one green button. "Is that it?" She asked as she glanced at the monitor seeing the nobody ships getting closer.

"Press.... please.... kupo. Very.... tired...." Monteblanc said gasping for air in his tiny little lungs.

"Alright, alright.." Rhode nodded as she pushed the button.

A purple-ish portal appeared in front of the ship, and the moment the ship hit it, it recieved a rush of enormous speed.

Everyone was thrown back.

"Ahhh, I hate this!!!" Rhode barked as she held onto Montblanc's chair as they went through the warp portal.

"Weeeee!!!!!" Audri laughed as she clapped her hands sitting in her chair.

Akira stood as still as if the ship weren't moving at all, but when the ship came out of the warp, he fell forward.

Audri fell off her chair and laughed slightly, "That was fun! Let's go again!!"

Rhode fells to her knees shaking in slight fear and sweatdropped as she heard Audri's cheerful comment, "NO!!"

"Ow.... That hurt." Akira groaned as he got up off the floor.

"You're lucky you didn't get off with worse, kupo. You weren't in a chair."

"Besides everyone's pain, where are we??"

"I dunno, can I push the button this time??" Audri grinned oblivious to what everyone was doing as Rhode sweatdropped, "Hopeless.."

"Umm.... I think we're lost kupo."

"I know where we are..... We are directly above Agrabah." Akira said as he glanced over at Audri.

"You know Aki, you're memories are a little odd sometimes.."

"Wait, let me check.." Rhode started pushing buttons and typeing really fast as the screens started to change around. "Yeah, he's right. We're above Agrabah. So, sould we check around here and see if we can find anything??"

"We should just land. That is enough excitement for one day, kupo."

"Alright then." Rhode sighed as Audri giggled, "Ku-po!"

"Huh, it's strange... Rhode seems to get more mature and Audri less." Akira muttered to himself.

~~Disembark~~

The desert was extremely hot and dry....

"Geeze, why did the first place have to be a desert..." Audri sighed as she asked Rhode to transform into a purple cutting fan. Rhode agreed and Audri started to fan herself off as she looked around.

Rhode snickered a little, "Hey, out of opinion Audri... would you rather be dead right now or getting a sunburn?" "Oh quiet Rhode, why do you always have to be like that.."

"Stop bickering like a couple of old ladies, kupo. I'm going to wait in the ship." Monty said as he went over to a green ring and went back to the gummi ship.

After a while of traveling, they reached a HUGE mound of sand in a sort of cove in the desert.

Rhode sighed and sweatdrops as Audri looked around, "I hope you know where you're leadin' us Akira.."

"I don't know.... but maybe I'll find some thing out here. I just know it.." Akira said as he looked over at them sighing.

"Yeah, righ-!" A grumbling noise was heard from around them. "Audri... please tell me that was your stomach growling.."

"Um..."

"It was the giant tiger made of sand..."

He gestured behind the two and pointed at it.

They sweatdropped turning around. "W-w-what the?!!" Audri and Rhode back up and tripped falling back looking up at Akira and then back at the tiger.

"Who dares enter the Cave of Wonders?"

Audri blinked a bit surprised and both girls went to hide behind Akira.

"Y'know, if i wasn't excited out by talking sand tigers, the talkin' moogles, geting sick from gummi-warp, i'd want to kill myself right now.." Rhode muttered as Audri sweatdropped.

"But moogles always talk." Akira said glancing back at the girls a little annoyed.

Audri glanced up at Akira and sighs, "We'll talk about your memories about the moogles later. Right now, let's just deal with the sand tiger head.."

"Who dares enter the Cave of Wonders?" The cave repeated.

"Akira does!" Road pointed and pushes Akira up a little.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Rhode.." Audri said glancing up at the purple-haired girl.

"BEWARE. If you touch anything other than the lamp, You will suffer eternal torment!"

Rhode blinked in confusion as Audri nodded. She was about to follow Akira into the tiger's mouth, but Rhode grabbed ahold of her arm stopping her, "Maybe it's better if you stayed out here Audri, you know how you are about these type of things..."

"Don't get greedy...." Akira told her before he walked into the mouth staircase.

Audri looked around before sighing, "I'll stay outside so I don't get greedy. You know how i get around riches and fortunes Rhode..."

Rhode smiles and nodds chasing after Akira as she waved back to Audri, "Wait up Aki!"

As they first entered the place, a hall of many majestic treasures greeted them. Silver statues with sapphire eyes. Swords with jewel encrusted hilts. Goblets fit for gods and the like.

"So tempting. But I am the type who doesn't like having too many material posessions." Akira said as he walked along the path with Rhode behind him.

Rhode sighs and shrugged following him, "I hate the type of people that gloat having this stuff so I despise this all.. and if Audri came with us, she'd probably use me to see how many dents can these type of metal get have until it breaks."

"Haha.... sounds like she's a bit destructive." Akira said with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, a little too destructive if you ask me.. i wonder where this lamp we're supposed to find is. Any ideas?" Rhode asked as they went into the next room.

"At the end of this path I'm guessing." Akira said as he stopped to wait for Rhode to catch up.

"I guess so... I wonder how Audri's doing..." Rhode said outloud wondering if the black-haired girl was able to keep herself busy.

"I just hope her curiosity hasn't gotten the best of her..."

They had reached an enormous cavern inside the place, and to their right was a statue with a HUGE red gem.

Rhode sighs and looks around noticing in the middle of the room on top of a pillar stood a golden lamp.

"Huh, this is a little of an empty room, eh Akira?" She said trying to lighten up the fact that there were no booby traps of any kind.

"I think that's the lamp he was talking about...." Akira said as he pointed to the lamp at the top of the HUGE stairway.

"Hm, I guess so. Let's go take a look, shall we?" Rhode asked as she pulled on his hand making her way up the stairs.

He walked up the long staircase and peered inside the lamp.

"It's empty...."

"It's empty..." Akira said, sighing at the loss.

"Well what do you expect? I bet grave-robbers got this place." A person in a black trench coat said as he stood at the bottom of the stairs.

Rhode sighed and frowns seeing that there was nothing here until something caught her eye. "Huh?? Oh, what's that?"

She pointed noticing something sticking out from under the lamp. It looked like a note.

Akira was too lost in thought, trying to remember who was his companion the last time he was here.

She sighs and closes her eyes transforming into a snake and slithers around the pillar and grabs the note in her mouth.

"Who was that....."

She blinks confused and wraps herself around his arm waving the note in his face.

"Huh? Wha.... Oh. A note......"

He took the note from her and opened it.

To who-ever finds this note:

Haha, I'm sorry but the genie of this lamp is currently free from the lamp and won't be granting wishes anymore. Sorry!

-Genie

Rhode sweatdrops and hisses, "Well, this was a big waste of time."

"Heh.... this trip wasn't a total waste. Now I know I've been here before. Let's go."

Rhode sighs and nodds wrapping around his arm, "I ain't tramsformin' back until we get out of here."

"Okay, Okay!!......"

A rumble was heard deep withing the cavern. At that, Akira began running.

"Akira, what did you do?!"

"Nothing!!! I only touched the lamp!!"

They were halfway through the treasure room when it began to melt.

"Yikes!!! Well, what else; besides Audri, could cause such a big disturbance?!!"

"I bet curiosity got the best of her...." Akira said shaking his head a bit as he made a run for the exit.

The stairs crumbled as Akira crossed them, and they had barely made it out of the mouth when it came crashing down.

Rhode crawled off his arm falling in the sand and transformed back, "If it was her fault, then i'm gunna..."

"Gunna what? Hey guys, find anything?" Audri looked down at them holding a stick.

"Wait... if you were here the whole time... then who?..."

"Wait, what happened?" Audri sat down as Rhode sweatdropped and told what happened down in the cave and what was in there.

"Ohhhh, i think i know what triggered it. After you guys left, heartless started appearing so i started taking them down. But then i saw one that passed me and tripped down the stairs."

"Ah. That makes sense." Akira said as he stood up and dusted the sand off of him.

"What were ya gunna do? Blame me for the destruction of the cave??"

She frowned as Rhode sweatdropped.

"Well, I think we can leave now..."

"Yeah.. I guess we're done here, I can't wait for the next world!" Audri giggled as Rhode nodded.

~~Embarking~~

"Did you enjoy your time, kupo?" Monteblanc walked over to the trio greeting them back to the ship.

"I guess you can say that.."

Audri yawned tired from fighting the heartless as Rhode sweatdropped, "Does 'almost getting killed was awsome!' have an option in that answer?"

"Doesn't sound like it, kupo. Where to next? The closest worlds are..... Halloweentown and.... The Pride Lands?" Monteblanc told them as he took his seat at the front of the ship.

"Hm, let's see.. Either get mauled by animals, or... scaring Audri to death.. So hard to choose.." Rhode muttered while Audri frowned, "That's just cruel Rhode!"

"Don't care Audri. Let's head for Holloween Town," Rhode grinned as Audri sweatdropped and shook her head, "I don't care really.. Can't we just flip a coin to choose?"

"Then I suppose Halloweentown, kupo?" He asked ignorning Audri comment while Akira smiled faintly at the girl, "It probably won't be that bad."

"Alright then..." Audri said with a nervous tone in her voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I'm posting these first three chapters together is for a few reasons.
> 
> I originally had a tumble dedicated to this story but over time, I forgot tumblr existed and was deleting accounts. Part of me actually wants to finish this story.
> 
> Coincidence that this also portrays a girl named Audri? Hah! The first series for Black & White had started just before I started forum playing. So of course, when you use your own name for characters, it just... it's a clusterfuck to try and fix years later. Of course, this means that B&W and this series are not connected whatsoever. Completely different timelines and way wayyy before BBS, 358/2 Days, and pretty much every other game from the series. This is more OC & Crossover driven than by actual plot (aside from Disney characters & Heartless/Nobodies).
> 
> Please let me know what you think, if this is worth continuing as I still have all my old files, I just.. have to have the energy to reword and rewrite tons of Microsoft documents from 20XX.
> 
> Love and Cheers!


End file.
